Uchimura Risa
|jpname = 内村莉彩|caption = Uchimura Promoting "Wagamama GiRLS ROAD"|nickname = Risa (りさ)|birthdate = |birthplace = Miyazaki, Japan|bloodtype = A|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Model|active = 2012 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Trax|label = iDOL Street|acts = Street-sei, GEM, SUPER GiRLS|blog = Official Blog|twitter = Official Twitter|group = SUPER GiRLS|join = February 23, 2014|generation = 2nd|days = 5 years|group1 = Street-Sei|join1 = May 19, 2012|generation1 = 3rd|graduate1 = February 23, 2014|graduate = January 11, 2019}}Uchimura Risa '(内村莉彩) was a member of SUPER GiRLS. She initially joined iDOL Street as a Street-sei on June 12, 2011. She is a former member of GEM but didn't make the final line-up. She joined SUPER GiRLS on Feburay 23, 2014. She graduated from SUPER GiRLS and iDOL Street with Asakawa Nana, Watanabe Hikaru, Mizote Ruka and Miyazaki Rina on 11 January 2019. Biography 2011 Uchimura joined iDOL Street on June 12 with 15 other girls, as part of the 3rd generation of Street-sei. 2012 Uchimura was announced as part of the starting line-up for GEM along with Kanazawa Yuuki, Morioka Yu, Oozeki Nagi, Minamiguchi Nana, Murakami Rana, Takeda Maya, Sakamoto Hazuki, Kumashiro Jurin, Iyama Maho, and Asakawa Nana. However she didn't make it to the final line-up. 2014 Uchimura was introduced as a 2nd chapter SUPER GiRLS member on Feburay 23 along with Watanabe Koume and Asakawa Nana. 2018 On September 30 it was announced that she and 4 other members were going to graduate from the group on 11 January 2019. https://twitter.com/i/web/status/1046437588117028864 2019 On January 11 she graduated from SUPER☆GiRLS along with Asakawa Nana, Mizote Ruka, Miyazaki Rina and Watanabe Hikaru. History Risa Uchimura was born on June 20 in 2000. Uchimura's given name, "Risa," means jasmine (莉; ri) combined with paint (彩;sa). She is from Miyazaki. Uchimura family is composed of her dad, mom, and younger brother. Her family is really close. She talks a lot with her mother at home. Her brother told Risa, "Why can you talk that much?" She likes reading books, also can speed read. The first CD Risa bought was ''Puri Puri Summer Kiss ''released by SUPER☆GiRLS in 2012, and she became a member of this group. iDOL street had the ''street-sei ''system from 2011 to 2017. It was the system to foster the girls who want to debut through the singing and dance lesson. The girls are called “''street-sei”, and also, Risa originally was a street-sei. Street-sei only ''performed on stage occasionally. Tatsuo Higuchi, the producer of iDOL street, said “She has nice vibes like Ami Maeshima,” the former Ace of SUPER☆GiRLS. When she was a street-sei, she had lived in Miyazaki. She commuted for 5 hours to come to lessons from Miyazaki by bus. It was hard for her, but if she hadn't done that, she wouldn't be who she is now. It was a very important part of her life. Fans of Risa Uchimura claimed “She is ''kawaii”, but recently they started to say that “she became a beautiful woman.” She wants to be called,"beautiful" rather "Kawaii". Another member of SUPER☆GiRLS, Miyazaki Rina, hosts a radio program called ''Nice Miyari. ''In the program, a member said that Risa was asked on a date by a student three days after she entered high school (or junior high) in spite of Risa being an idol. For a long time she had a very long hair but in 2018 she got her hair cut. She broadcasts a livestream with fans on the website SHOWROOM. In her SHOWROOM, she said that she intended to grow her hair out for her coming age of ceremony. Profile Stats= * '''Name: Uchimura Risa (内村莉彩) * Nickname: Risa (りさ) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Miyazaki, Japan * Blood Type: A * Height: 156cm * Eastern Zodiac: Dragon * Western Zodiac: Gemini * iDOL Street Status: ** 2011-6-12 e-Street FUKUOKA Member ** 2013.04.01 Transferred to e-Street TOKYO ** 2014-2-23 SUPER GiRLS Member ** 2019-1-11 Graduated * Chouzetsu Color: Royal Blue * iDOL Street Groups: **FUKUOKA Hakata Minyon (2011-2013) **e-Street TOKYO (2013-2014) **SUPER GiRLS (2014-2019) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Reading, listening to music, singing. * Special Skill: Miyzaki-ben * Special 1-shot gag: Have a serious look in an instant * Motto: Doryoku wa kanarazu mukuwa reru to wa kagiranai. Daga, seikō shite iru hito wa doryoku o shite iru. (努力は必ず報われるとは限らない。 だが、成功している人は努力をしている; Effort will not always and necessarily be rewarded. However, people who are successful put in effort.) * Favorite entertainers: Miura Daichi Works TV Drama * 2012.12.20 Mezamashi Terebi * 2013.12.17 Kopinkusu Stage * 2013.09.19-2013.09.23 Rasberry Girl Honorary Titles External Link * Official Profile * Official Blog * Official twitter Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Female Category:SUPER GiRLS Members Category:Gemini Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:People from Miyazaki Category:Former Street-sei member Category:Blood Type A Category:June births Category:2nd Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:3rd Generation Street-sei Category:2019 Departures Category:Graduated Category:SUPER GiRLS Graduates